Who you are
by QuillFusion
Summary: Jane & Maura meet Olivia Benson (guest star). Rated M for f/f (FEMSLASH) and good reason. Constructive comments very welcome. :) ...SPOILER! Eventual Rizzles - but like life it is not always straight forward. If you don't like seeing Jane and Maura in other pairings then please do NOT read. ** UPDATED 2013-07-31**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

As Dr Maura Isles was walking down the corridor she could hear raised voices coming from the end office. One of them she recognised as Jane's. As she approached the door of the last office, her eyes confirmed what her ears had told her. Jane was in the midst of a fiery argument with another woman. As she stood quietly listening trying to get the gist of the argument between them, Maura could not help feeling a little thrilled by seeing these two, both obviously alpha females, defending their territories.

"How can you defend her? As a teacher she should know better." Jane almost shouted at her opposition.

"Do you really think everything is as black-and-white as that? If only life was that simple. There are no clear boundaries between who you can and cannot fall in love with."

Maura cleared her throat announcing her presence.

Jane Rizzoli immediately responded. "Oh, hi, Maura come in." Maura new that Jane was expecting her. They had arranged to go for a drink after work. When Jane did not offer to introduce her to the other brunette, Maura cleared her throat again and looked to Jane while lifted her eyebrows in the direction of Jane's visitor.

"Oh, Maura, meet Detective Benson from the Special Victims Unit. She was just leaving."

"I could not help hearing and enthusiastic debate as I wass coming along the corridor. Please don't let the interrupt," Maura said.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Olivia said taking Maura's hand in her own. "Olivia Benson. Lovely to meet you. Miss..."

"Maura Isles." Mauro was immediately struck by the beautiful brown eyes and heart-melting smile of Detective Benson, not to mention her almost chivalrous manners. She was an extraordinarily beautiful woman.

"We were just comparing notes on a case," Jane said.

"Oh, well it sounded interesting. Able to share?" Maura asked still not taking her eye of Detective Benson who still held her hand gently but firmly.

"We have a case of a 26-year-old teacher being given a seeing to buy the father of a 16-year-old pupil with whom she had apparently been having an affair for two years. It seems Ms Benson and I have a difference of opinion about the morality of the relationship between the teacher and pupil," Jane fleshed out the basics.

"Oh, really? What are the arguments for and against?" Maura asked gently squeezing Detective Benson's hand before she withdrew her hand and moved further into the office.

"It is wrong. The teacher should know better. It is her responsibility as the teacher not to engage in such activity with a student who does not know any better. Whereas my esteemed friend here, believes that a 16-year-old is mature and old enough to choose and exercise her right to engage in a sexual relationship with an older woman, if she so chooses."

Maura glanced form Jane to Detective Benson and back, sizing them up mentally while Jane talked.

It was as if Benson knew what she was doing and observed her observing them.

"Ah, let me guess, the all girls school syndrome," Maura interjected giving Detective Benson and encouraging smile.

Olivia Benson let out a warm chuckle. "Well, I have heard it been called many things. But, I guess that is as good a label as any. Very astute Miss Isles."

"Maura, please," Maura added.

"Yes, if it was left up to Detective Benson, every young girl should have the choice about who they can and cannot fuck from the age of 14."

"I merely said that it is not uncommon for schoolgirls at the age of 14 to have full awareness of who they might want to sleep with and that all the blame in situations like this should not fall on the sometimes unsuspecting teachers."

"Do you believe that?" Jane Rizzoli's voice hitched up an octave.

"I'm afraid, Jane, in this instance I would stand with Detective Benson. In my experience at 14 most girls are sufficiently developed both physically, and mentally to know exactly what they want." Maura smiled at Detective Benson.

"Okay. I've had enough of this. It's time to call it a night. Benson I'll take this up with you on Monday morning. Maura, you and I have a 7.30 reservation.

"Is she always this bossy?" Detective Benson asked Maura as they were shown out of Jane's office.

"Mostly. But you get used to it," Maura teased.

"Glad to know." Detective Benson beamed another breathtaking smile and Maura and offered her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Maura."

Maura took her hand. "And you Detective Benson."

"Olivia, please."

"Olivia," Maura repeated before Olivia turned and headed down the corridor, shouting casually over her shoulder, "Laters, Rizzoli."

* * *

_**PLEASE leave a positive comment if you'd like to read more.**_

_**For early updates check out my website on my profile page:**_

_****__**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-you-are**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

It was Saturday night. Maura was in her designer tracksuit, having just had a nice relaxing lavender bath. The front door bell rang. She already knew who it would be. She opened the door and in stepped Jane.

"Okay, I got Hawaiian with extra peppers and half chilli." Jane loved chillies and Maura did not. The rest they could agree on.

"That sounds great. I got a Merlot breathing and a six-pack of Belgian beers for you." Maura replied.

Jane brought the pizza into the lounge and popped it onto the coffee table. She took off her jacket and then went to the kitchen to grab a couple of plates and napkins, while Maura poured herself a glass of wine and opened a beer for Jane.

Jane put the plates down on the coffee table and picked up the DVD Maura had hired for them to watch.

"Loving Annabel? I have never hear of that. Where did you find this one?" Jane read the blurb. "You're kidding me?"

Maura arrived in the lounge with the drinks. "I thought it would be educational considering your recent spat with, what was her name, Detective..."

"Benson. Really Maura, I do not need to be educated in school girl crushes, least of all with female teachers."

"Oh, really? Have you had a crush on your female teachers then?"

"No. I have not." Jane seemed shocked at the thought.

"Well then I guess you would not know everything about it then. Would you?"

"No, I don't know _everything_ about it but we did have one of those types of girls in my class when I was in school."

"One of which type is that then?"

"You know. A lesbian."

"Oh, how did you know she was lesbian? Did she make a move on you?" Maura teased.

"No! There was a rumour she was, you know, with the PE coach."

"Wow a _Rumour_!" Maura teased. "I think in adult land they call that _hearsay._"

"Come on Maur. You know what I mean."

Maura looked at Jane. "Let's be honest Jane, you do not know a lesbian or a school girl crush if it bit you in the arse. So why don't we just watch this movie and see if it can enlighten us. The worst that can happen is that you have wasted a couple of hours of your Saturday evening when you had nothing better to do."

Jane finally flopped down on the couch and relented with a grumble.

* * *

_**For early chapter updates check out my website:  
**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_****__**PLEASE leave a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Getting the movie was a calculated risk, Maura knew it. Maura had wanted to broach the topic with Jane for quite some time now, but just did not know how. From what Maura could deduce from the few conversations they did have about similar subjects, Jane was very closed minded about homosexuality, which was surprising considering how open minded she was about other things.

So, when she heard the argument between Benson and Jane she thought she found her opening.

Maura put the DVD in the player. She dimmed the lights, not so much for effect but rather to hide her own reactions and allow her to study Jane's responses to the film from behind the cover of darkness.

About half an hour through the film Maura was ready to give up and hit the stop button. Jane had not stopped fidgeting and was clearly not interested in the film in the least.

Maura got up and turned off the DVD with a sigh and went to the kitchen to fill her glass of wine.

"Why you turning it off?" Jane moaned.

"Because you are clearly not interested. You barely paid attention for 30 second before you started fidgeting."

"No don't be silly Maura. I was watching."

Jane knew Maura wasn't buying it. "Ah, come on, you telling me you were riveted?" Jane briefly made a show of waiting for Maura to answer. "Why do you want to watch it? It is not real?"

Maura took a large drink of her wine. "Yes it is," she said softly.

"No it's not!" Jane suddenly realised something was up with Maura. "Wow, wait a minute. You telling me you…"

Maura took another large gulp of the wine.

"What? Seriously?" Jane suddenly found herself nose high in hot water. How did she not know this about Maura, her best friend.

"Ah, Maura, I'm sorry. I did not know. You never said." Maura recognised Jane's tone as the one she adopted when she was talking to a sexual abuse victim.

Maura topped up her glass and grabbed another beer for Jane from the fridge before she took her place back on the couch. "You don't know everything about me."

Jane took the beer and gulped down a few cold mouthfuls. "Do you want to talk about it, or tell me about it?"

"There is not much to tell, Jane." Maura looked to see if she could see a spark of real interest in Jane's eyes. To her surprise Jane looked worried.

"Just please do not freak out on me, okay." Maura said in advance.

Jane nodded.

"I was 14..."

Jane swallowed noting the irony.

"My biology teacher's name was Miss Van Delft. She was gorgeous. She used to let me do my experiments after class with her and she would always do extra research to try to answer any of my questions. One day after class, as was the routine I went to her lab to do a new dissection I had planned. That day I was having particular difficulty with a specific incision. She came up behind me, took my hand holding the scalpel in hers and while steadying me from behind guided my hand through the incision. It was exquisitely heavenly, feeling her body supporting me, her hand guiding me and her soft breath tickle my ear as she explained what she was doing. I felt like I was on a roller-coaster of ecstasy. After we completed the incision I turned and kissed her. It was heavenly. I didn't know a kiss could be that magical."

"So she took advantage of you?"

"No Jane. If anything I took advantage of her."

"Of course you will feel that way. You were just a young girl of 14. You were confused. She was the adult. She should never have put you in that position in the first place."

"Jane, you said you'd listen, not judge!"

"I'm not judging. It is just the facts. The responsible party there was your teacher. You were not responsible for what happened. At that age you are young, vulnerable and easily influenced by unscrupulous perverts"

Jane was starting to infuriate Maura. Maura could not believe Jane was so pigheaded about this. It really upset Maura that Jane would not listen of even try to understand her perspective. Maura decided that this conversation was not helping either of them.

"Anyway.." Maura tried to change the topic. She decided that perhaps it was best that Jane did not find out that she had in fact gone on to seduced Miss Delft and they had sex on the dissection table.

Later that night once Jane had left Maura popped the DVD back into the player and watched the whole movie. It was great. It revivified the memories of those glorious heady adolescent, hormonally charged days. She couldn't help thinking it was a shame that when people got older they seemed to loose their wild streak.

* * *

_**For early chapter updates check out my website:  
**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_****__**PLEASE leave a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

A few months went by and everything returned to normal. Neither Jane nor Maura mentioned the DVD night again. Maura had also not dared ask Jane for an update on the outcome of the teacher-pupil case, in case that raised the dust again.

Then on afternoon Jane appeared at the door to the morgue with a special favour to ask... Would Maura help out on a special case, in a Lesbian bar.

Christ! Maura thought. Why that?

"Maur, it won't take long. It's only a couple of nights undercover. I need to pose as a lesbian to try to lure a killer. I really need someone to mange the bagging of the evidence as I meet the potential perps."

"Can no-one else bag evidence?" Maura asked.

"Well yes, Korsack can," Jane replied. "But he would be a little conspicuous in a lesbian bar, don't you think?"

Jane could not understand why Maura was so resistant.

"Would I have to go as your girlfriend?" Maura asked.

"No, no! You'd pose as a waitress serving us drinks and then taking the empties."

"Great."

"Come on Maur. It will be perfectly safe. We will keep you safe all the time and Korsack will be in the van on standby. I will not take my eye off you. And if it is the lesbian bar you are worried about, you don't really have to interact with the clientèle. You just need to pretend to serve my table and if anyone tries to get cute with you, you can just tell them you are with me and I'll come sort them out afterwards." Jane laughed at her own joke.

"Where is it? Which bar?" Maura asked.

"It's a place called Merch." Jane was not sure what difference that really maked.

Maura turns slightly grey and looked like she was about to pass out.

"Maura, what is the matter? Sit down." Jane tried to help her to a chair. "Maura, are you all right? You don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's Okay, I'll find another way to catch this perp."

"Jane, it's not that. I want to help."

"Okay, what is it?" Jane asked genuinely concerned for her friend.

Maura rested her head in her hands and took a deep breath. Now is as good a time as any, she thought.

"Jane, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I am only going to say this once. I know I cannot control your reaction, as much as I want to. I can only hope that our friendship will survive and endure anything that comes our way."

"Maura what are you talking about? You are sounding like a mad woman. You are my best friend. Of course our friendship will endure..."

"I am not so sure, however, the time has come..."

"For what, Maura?" Jane looked genuinely confused.

"Okay, Jane... I am gay." Maura looked for the first signs of Jane's reaction but continued quickly, "It was not a school girl crush or a phase or my teacher rubbing off on me. I am gay. I have always been gay and I will probably always be gay."

* * *

_**For early chapter updates check out my website:  
**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_****__**PLEASE leave a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Silence fell over the room. Maura could see Jane heard the words as they left her mouth but they somehow seemed to get stuck somewhere in the ether before they reached her brain.

"Jane, I am gay. I am a lesbian, a dyke." Maura said again slowly.

"Okay, okay. Stop saying that," Jane almost scolded. "You're not!"

Maura took Jane's hand forcing her to look at her. "Jane, it is true. I am."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "But you're my best friend. I would have known."

"No. Jane. I know and I kept it from you. I did not tell you because I did not think you could handle it."

Jane said nothing. Her mouth still hanging slightly ajar as she obviously tried to compute the new information.

"But we slept in the same bed together," Jane said as if that was a clear contradiction.

"Yes, we have. I'm not a nymphomaniac, just a lesbian. I can exercise self-control and beside, you're not my type." Maura tried to joke with a half truth. Christ she could not imagine what Jane would do if she told her she fancied her as well.

A long silence followed. Jane got up and started pacing, running her hand though her long hair.

"Look, Jane, calm down. This is not the end of the world. I just wanted you to know before we go into Merch and someone recognises me and that might be awkward if you didn't know about me."

"You hang out at Merch?" Jane's voice was incredulous. "How come I don't know this?"

"Jane you are my friend; You do not know everything about me."

"Clearly I know very little about you."

"Anyway, this is not meant to be a huge palaver, I just thought I had better tell you."

Jane sat down in silence for a few minutes. Maura just waited for Jane to take the lead. She knew Jane would have questions if she felt okay to ask them.

"So, are you .. seeing anyone?"

"You mean do I have girlfriend?" Maura looked to Jane for confirmation but she was just met by a blank expectant stare. "No, not at the moment," Maura answered truthfully.

"Have you been seeing anyone in the time that we..." Jane waved her finger between the two of them unable to get the words out.

"You mean have I seen anyone in the time while we have been friends?"

Jane nodded. The thought a little overwhelming.

"Yes, I have seen a couple of people on and off. During the past 5 years." When Jane did not reply Maura ventured to joke. "You thought you were the only one who occasionally got lucky?"

"Yes, but you knew when I did."

"Look, Jane, I did not tell you because I did not know how you would react. I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship. I figured our friendship had nothing to do with my sex life."

"And everybody else knows, but me?"

"No Jane. Only Korsack.."

"What? Korsack knows, but I don't!" Jane was furious. "How come he knows, but you kept it from your best friend. He probably thinks I am one too."

"No he does not! The only reason he knows is because I bumped into him one night in a restaurant with a friend. He deduced and asked me straight out. I couldn't lie. He asked whether you knew and I said no and he agreed he would let me tell you myself."

"He must think I am such a cluts."

"Jane, this is not about you. Nobody thinks any differently about you."

"I have been best friends with a lesbian for 5 years and I didn't even know. No wonder they think I'm like that too."

Maura had had enough. "Jane. That is enough! You are proving all the reasons I had for not telling you!" Maura paused and took a deep breath. She never realised how much this would hurt. "If you have a problem with me being gay then there is the door. I can not be friends with someone who does not accept me for who I am."

Jane did not say a word. She got up, looked at Maura like she was something alien and then quietly left the morgue.

* * *

_**For early chapter updates check out my website:  
**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_****__**PLEASE leave a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Three weeks went by during which Jane did not speak to Maura. Their only contact was awkward interactions necessitated through work where Jane would only address her as Dr Isles if absolutely necessary otherwise she chose to communicate via her assistant whenever possible like Maura was not even in the room.

Then one morning, Maura was getting ready for a new victim. She heard the elevator door open and glanced to see who it was. In the elevator she saw Korsack who smiled at her and waved, and Jane. Jane looked like a petulant child. Korsack nudged her leg before she stepped out the elevator reluctantly. Maura braced herself for another cold shoulder session. She carried on with her work figuring Jane wouldn't want to interact with her anyway. When Jane said nothing for quite some time, Maura looked up to see her standing against the door with her arms folded over her chest looking at the floor. Maura just watched her not knowing what to say and even if she did she was not going to risk being slapped with some sarcastic retort.

Finally Jane spoke. "Okay, here's the thing..."

Maura listened though pretended to be busy with the papers on her desk.

"I know I am having difficulty with this. You must understand it from my perspective. This is very alien to me and yes, I do have a problem with it. I can't help it. I think it's wrong. But for the sake of our friendship I would like to work around it."

"Do I have Korsack to thank for dragging you down here for that half arsed apology? Tell him I say thanks for the gesture but unless it comes from you and is a genuine apology it is not welcomed."

"It does come from me. I only asked Korsack to come down to help me not chicken out."

"Okay, well if it is meant more sincerely than articulated and is a genuine apology for your bigoted behaviour that comes from you then I accept it and we will say no more about it. As for a continuing a friendship, I am not sure. That we will have to wait and see."

"I think we could be friends, just please, no sharing, okay. I don't want to know about your girlfriends or anything like that. That will just gross me out."

"I beg your pardon? Why would I want to share anything like that with you. I have not had the need to share any of that before. Why should I suddenly want to now, especially knowing your view on it. The only reason I felt the need to tell you was so that you don't look like a complete praddock if someone made a pass at me in the bar which you were wanting me to go to to help you with a case."

"Yeah, well about that.."

"Are you really going to have the nerve to ask me again?"

"Maura, we can't catch this guy any other way. Believe me we have tried."

"So that was what this so called apology was about?"

"No. Not entirely."

"Not entirely? What does that even mean?"

"It means I missed my friend, too."

Maura could see the truth on Jane's face and she felt touched at hearing those four words. The truth was she also missed Jane more than Jane would want to know.

When Maura did not continue her tirade Jane asked, "So, you up for helping us?"

Maura nodded reluctantly. "When?"

* * *

_**PLEASE leave a positive comment if you'd like to read more.  
**_

_**For early updates check out my website:**_

_****__**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_****__**Comments on there most welcome! :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

As it happened there were a few people there that night that Maura recognised or knew. Most of them were quite pleased to see her and came up to exchange a hello kiss before they went on to enjoy the evening. Thanks to the fact that she did not disclose her real job to anyone other than her close friends most of the people she bumped into did not think it too weird that she was prancing around in a waitresses outfit "filling in for a friend".

The one thing she did notice was that Jane hardly took her eyes off her the whole night. Once she realised to what extent that was the case she started having a bit of fun, flirting with the customers and allowing them probably slightly more freedom with her body than she would normally. After all she was undercover and needed to make her waitress roll look convincing.

By the end of the evening Maura was enjoying herself so much that she resolved to come back to Merch sometime soon. She had not been in quite a while and she had forgotten how much fun it could be.

In the car on the way home, they drove in silence. Maura could see Jane was processing the information she had gleaned that night. She also knew Jane well enough to know she had a few burning questions but she was not going to make this easy for Jane by giving her a segue into anything.

It had been a long, hard Thursday in the morgue which meant Maura found herself on the way out of the office at around 9pm. She was not in the mood to go straight home and although she liked her colleagues enough, she really did not feel like straight male banter in their local pub once again.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting on a barstool, sipping a Martini cocktail in Merch. It was great to be back. She loved the comfortable atmosphere of an all female bar. She did not feel like she had to be with anyone or needed anyone to help her fend off predators. Most of the predators there she could fend off for herself, if she chose to. Tonight she might choose not to, she thought.

There were enough people she recognised or that recognised her to make sure she did not feel out of place or alone. Mostly she was happy just sitting watching the growing sea of bodies on the dance floor. As it neared 10.30pm she caught sight of two women on the dance floor who were attracting some attention, for good reason. They were good dancers, not in the energetic fling each other round the room way, but in the slow, tantalising making love on the dance floor kind of way that leaves the audience wet with anticipation on their behalf.

They were mesmerising. Their fit, slender bodies moving together in a sensual rhythm, hands sliding over flesh, legs and arms twining, twirling, caressing. Maura could not see their faces but she knew they were kissing and caressing as they danced. Then one turned around pressing her back into the other woman's body. As she lifted her head, Maura recognised her. It was Detective Benson. Before Maura could think to run or hide, which was her natural instinct as she had never met any of her colleagues at a gay bar before, Detective Benson speared her with her gaze.

Not taking her eyes of Maura, Detective Benson reached round and swung her dance partner round to bring her in front of her, turning her to face Maura. Detective Benson then proceeded to kiss her partner's neck and shoulder while running one hand languidly up her side until she cupped her breast. The other hand snaked down her partner's body, hesitating only briefly before she slipped it below the belt line, cupping her crotch under her trousers which elicited a gasp from her dance partner that was unconsciously mirrored by Maura and probably half a clientèle in the bar. Suddenly Maura felt overwhelmed and very self conscious about watching, technically a work acquaintance in such an intimate display, so she turned away.

When she looked again, to her disappointment the couple were gone and the space they had demanded on the dance floor had been filled by other less adept dancers.

* * *

_**PLEASE leave a positive comment if you'd like to read more.**_

_**For early updates check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_**Comments on there most welcome! :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

She feared that Detective Benson had left to finish what she had obviously started with her dance partner. In a way she hoped that Benson had not actually seen her. Hopefully she just imagined that Benson had not taken her eyes off her during that exquisite display.

"Hello."

Maura started and the unexpected familiar voice behind her. She turned round to see Detective Olivia Benson sporting that drop dead gorgeous smile she remembered from when they met in Jane's office.

"Hi."

"Nice to see you here," Benson said.

"Nice show you gave there." Maura did not intend to say that.

"Oh, that. That was my friend Mo. She loves to dance and so do I."

"That looked like more than a dance."

"Really? What did it look like to you?" When Maura did not answer she continued. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'm afraid I can't dance like that."

"Sure you can. I'll show you."

It must have been the four Martini's Maura had knocked back because before she could stop herself she found herself saying, "Sure, why not."

Benson took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. They started to move together slowly, until Benson pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching. She adjusted her feet allowing their legs to make almost full contact too. She rested her hand on Maura's lower back pulling her in even closer. "Just listen to your body," Benson whispered in Maura's ear. "Just do what it tells you to."

Maura enjoyed the feeling of Benson's warm body against hers. She instinctively began to lift her hand running it along Benson's side and up hesitating over her breast where she hesitated, suddenly aware of what she was doing, before she placed it on Benson's chest just below her clavicle.

Benson lifted her own hand and placed it over Maura's pressing it gently into her chest. "It's okay," she said softly into Maura's ear as she lifted Maura's hand and placed it on her breast giving it a little squeeze for encouragement. Maura gently began to massage Benson's breast enjoying the feeling. The combination of soft breast and hard nipple pressing against her palm made Maura catch her breath. Maura felt herself go moist at the thought that she was in the middle of the dance floor with this enigmatic woman whom she had only met once before, deliciously fondling her breast.

"Do you want more?" Benson's voice caressed her ear once again.

Maura nodded.

"What do you want?"

"I want to feel your skin," Maura said closing her eyes and imagining it.

Benson took hold of her hand once more and slid it down under her t-shirt where Maura could feel her soft warm skin. Maura slid her hand up over the taught abdomen until she reached Benson's bra. Here she paused and tentatively looked to Benson for permission. Benson nodded and smiled reassuringly. Maura cupped her breast and squeezed it gently. She could here Benson inhale sharply as she took one nipple between her fingers and squeezed it gently. She looked up and saw Benson slightly throw he head back in response to her ministrations pushing her chest forward gently into her touch.

Before Maura had a chance to think what else she'd like to do Benson grabbed both her arms, pushed her away and lifting one arm over her head twirling her 180 degrees and pulling her back in while wrapping both arms around her. The end result being that all of a sudden Maura found herself standing in front of Benson, facing away with her, back pressed into Benson and her arms held crossed over her abdomen.

"My turn," she whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down Maura's spine.

Benson let go of her hands and gently grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her into her body as she licked her ear and nipped at the earlobe.

Maura, losing herself in the exquisite jolt of arousal that coursed through her body lifted her arm to Benson's shoulders behind her, allowing Benson full access to her torso. Benson slowly ran her hands up Maura's sides towards her breasts. Maura turned her head to the side towards Benson, offering her lips. Benson bent forward gently brushed her lips on Maura's eliciting a little gasp which she took as an invitation to slip her tongue inside Maura's mouth. Their kiss deepened and Maura wished Benson would take her right there like she saw her do to her previous dance partner. But Benson clearly held back holding Maura close with both hands resting tantalisingly on her ribs just below her breasts.

Maura took Benson's hands and placed them over her breasts.

Benson broke their kiss and whispered. "It's okay. We can take it slowly."

"What if I don't feel like taking it slowly," Maura replied.

"Well, then I think we should get out of here."

* * *

_**For early update/beta check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_****__**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment if you'd like to read more.**_  



	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

**Apology: For missing out this chapter on this website... I must have got carried away in my haste to get the next part of the story up that I missed out this crucial Chapter.. :) Sorry! **

* * *

Jane had gone home early that afternoon to find that someone had broken into her apartment and it had been turned upside down. The disturbing thing was that whoever had done that had written "DYKE" on the walls and on the mirrors. Although they had successfully caught the Merch Perp, Jane was pretty sure that whoever this was must have seen her at Merch when they were undercover.

Jane instantly worried about Maura. She tried to call her but found her phone had been turned off, so she decided to go to Maura's apartment to see if she was okay. She was disappointed not to find Maura home but she was glad to find Maura's apartment still secured at least. She decided to let herself in using the spare key she still had. She figured she'd wait there for Maura to get home. Either way, she was sure Maura would not mind if she slept over in her spare room for a few nights until her own apartment had been cleared up and secured once more.

Jane helped herself to the beers Maura still had in her fridge for her while she sat and watched TV. When there was no sign of Maura by 11.30pm Jane decided to turn off the lights and go to bed and see Maura in the morning.

Just as Jane had switched off the lights and was heading to the spare room she heard the key turn in the front door. She was about to call out when she thought she heard giggling. Jane froze in the dark, listening.

The front door opened and Jane could see Maura and another person enter. Maura reached over and put a tiny light on near the door.

"No, don't. Keep the lights off," the other person said. The other voice sounded vaguely familiar but Jane could not place it.

Jane's head began to spin I panic. _Christ, did Maura bring someone home?_ Caught in a moment of indecision missing her opportunity to escape Jane plastered herself tightly into a dark corner next to the bookshelf. Floor to ceiling glass windows formed about 2/3rds of the wall on either side of her hiding place, bathing most of the lounge and open plan kitchen in bright city light. Jane could clearly see the two figures enter the lounge, kissing.

"My bedroom is that way," Jane heard Maura say between breathless kisses.

The other woman hushed her by gently putting a finger on her lips. "I have a better idea." Jane recognised Maura's nervous giggle.

"You seemed to like being looked at tonight," the other woman said between kisses.

"Yes, I did," Maura admitted coyly.

Jane bit her lip. She watched as the other woman, who's face she could still not see, lead Maura into the lounge and made her stand at the window looking out over at the large multi-story apartment block across the street. The other woman tucked in close behind Maura and started to kiss Maura's neck which elicited a guttural moan Jane initially did not recognise as belonging to Maura. Jane could feel herself blushing in the dark at the sight before her. She cursed herself for ending up in this situation. She should have ducked into the spare room earlier while she still could. She should not be seeing her friend never mind a colleague like this.

"There are still people up," the other woman's voice resonated huskily through the room. Jane realised that she must be referring to the occupants of the apartment block across the road. "Who knows who's watching from behind the dark windows." She kissed Maura's neck again and Maura let out another soft aroused moan. "How about we give them a little show?"

_Oh my God!_ She had to get out of there! Jane felt panic rise from the pit of her stomach. Her only escape was past the brightly light full length window which meant her presence would be revealed instantly. She had no choice but to sit tight, pray they can't see her and hope that they finish their little show soon.

Jane watched as the other woman began to slowly unbutton Maura's blouse from behind. She undid her bra and dropped them both to the floor leaving Maura's upper body naked in the moonlight. Along with the panic that rose from her gut, Jane felt something else rise too. Jane licked her lips aware that her mouth had suddenly gone quite dry. She had to admit, Maura was beautiful.

The other woman untangled Maura's hands from her hair and placed them up slight spread above her head against the window. Next the woman undid Maura's trousers and a trembling moan escaped Maura's lips when the woman kneeled and evidently slipped her fingers into Maura's soft folds. Jane considered closing her eyes to give them some privacy but she could not tear her eyes away from the show unfolding only a few meters away from her.

Maura spread her legs to give the other woman more access leaving her standing in a spread eagled pose face the window. The other woman stood and caressed Maura's breasts while stroking her core, and kissed her deeply. "Oh God, you are so wet!" Jane heard the other woman purred between kisses.

Jane had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from making a sound herself.

"Show them," the other woman commanded into Maura's neck. "Come for them." Jane swallowed hard. She could hardly breath as Maura allowed the other woman to bring her to a shuddering, moaning orgasm only a few feet away from where Jane was hiding.

* * *

_**For early update/beta check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Jane watched as the other woman picked Maura up after her body was claimed by her orgasm and carried her to Maura's bedroom, directions to which Maura just about managed to point out.

Jane stood in the dark corner for some time after they had disappeared into Maura's room. She could not move. She could not get her head round what she had just seen. This was her friend, her colleague. Would she ever be able to look at Maura again in the same way? Jane knew she was not gay! She had never thought of Maura like that before! But she had to admit that that was the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed in her life.

Finally Jane managed to tip-toe past Maura's room. On hearing the soft moans emanating from the darkness beyond, she could not resists looking in. However it was too dark to see anything. She felt vaguely disappointed.

* * *

_**For early update/beta check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

The next morning Jane woke up early. She could hear the shower go in the ensuit in Maura's room. Figuring that Maura usually liked to bath, her guest was probably in the shower and that that was probably a good time to grab some coffee and perhaps let Maura know she was there, before Maura and her guest decide to host any more window displays.

As Jane grabbed the milk from the fridge and closed the door she turned straight into a woman standing casually leaning against the kitchen counter completely naked. "Oh Christ!" Jane got such a fright.

Then her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Olivia!?"

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Olivia purred making no effort to hide her body.

"What show?" Jane felt instantly flustered and could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Don't worry. She doesn't know you were there."

"I don't know what you mean."

Just then Maura arrived in the kitchen, dressed in a robe and drying her hair with a towel. "Liv, did you find it?"

"Yes, thanks Maura, just talking to your guest."

"What guest?" Maura lifted the towel to see Jane.

"Jane!" Maura glanced at Olivia's naked body and subconsciously pulled her robe tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, my flat got broken into so I figured you wouldn't mind if I stayed the night in the spare room."

"What? You were here last night?" Maura looked horrified.

"Yeah. You must have come in after I had gone to bed because I didn't hear you come.. in." Jane lied as convincingly as possible. She noticed the pink flush that coloured Maura's cheeks.

"I'll go have a shower now while you two chat," Olivia said giving Maura a kiss on the forehead, squeezing her butt before she skirted past off to the shower.

As soon as Olivia was out of ear shot Jane hissed. "Maura, really? You and Olivia Benson!? You could have told me."

"Thought you did not want to hear about my sex life."

"I didn't but under the circumstances, considering it is someone I occasionally work with you, could have spared me the embarrassment in the kitchen."

"Jane you are in _**my**_ kitchen. Olivia is _**my**_ guest. You invited yourself to stay over, let me remind you! Neither of us was expecting you to be here." Maura, took out a mug form the cupboard and poured herself some coffee. "Besides, it only started last night. I didn't know Olivia was gay until I met her last night at Merch."

"What? You picked Olivia Benson up at Merch?" Jane's voice reached a breathy peek that was unusual even for her.

"Yes, why is that so alarming to you?"

Jane thought back to the spectacle she observed the previous evening. That was their first time!? She shook her head to clear her mind of the intrusive images.

Maura realised that this conversation was not going anywhere productive. "I am going to get dressed for work." She turned on her heal and headed back to her bedroom, her mind spinning.

* * *

_**For early update/beta check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

When Maura emerged from her bedroom about 20 minutes later the apartment was silent and Maura realised that Jane must have used the opportunity while her and Olivia got dressed to slip out and head to work. Maura did not know how she was going to face Jane at work and she certainly did not look forward to the potential frosty silences that Jane liked to punish her with. It was not her fault that Jane and Olivia met like that. How was she supposed to know Jane had invited herself to stay over. Maura certainly had no objection to Jane staying at hers – if only she did not have such homophobic hangups and Maura could be honest about her lifestyle with the person she once regarded as her best friend. She would have liked to still call Jane her best friend but she doubted that that status was worthy of someone who could not accept her lovers and her lifestyle.

Maura found Olivia having her second cup of coffee leaning against the window where they had staged their private public show the previous evening. Olivia looked up and smiled slightly. This stopped Maura in her tracks. She had to admit that Olivia was a stunningly beautiful woman with an intoxicating air about her. She exuded confidence in everything she did. Maura marvelled at how Olivia always seemed to be completely in control and entirely unapologetic in every respect. She thought back to Olivia in the kitchen, completely naked and unabashed in front of Jane earlier. She wished she had a morsel of the same self-assurance.

Maura felt herself be drawn over to where Olivia was standing like metal filings to a magnet. She melted into Olivia's firm frame as their lips met. Maura had to use all her will power not to disrobe all over again and give herself to Olivia once more right there and then. Olivia was like a drug. It took every fibre of resolve to push Olivia away. "I have to go to work." She had not realised how breathless she was until she tried to speak.

"Me to," Olivia replied with a wicked smile. "Don't worry I'll finish what I started later," Olivia winked and kissed Maura deeply.

"I'm going to work now," Maura said as she made her way upstream back to the kitchen where she manoeuvred the kitchen counter between her and the black hole that was Olivia Benson.

Olivia casually walked over to the kitchen counter, put her cup on the counter and leaned over and kissed Maura softly on her lips. "I'll see you soon."

And then she was gone.

Maura, had to shake her head to pull herself together, before she placed Olivia's cup into the dishwasher, picked up her bag and headed to the morgue.

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

_****__**PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Jane successfully managed to avoid Maura for the rest of the following week. As fate would have it there were only two bodies that crossed Maura's slab that belonged to Jane and her crew. On both occasions Korsack came to do the honours. She had no doubt that Jane had orchestrated that deliberately on both accounts.

Maura had resolved that she was not going to make the effort to go up and seek Jane out, on principle. Additionally there was the fact that she was grateful to have a bit of distance and time to figure out how she was going to handle this situation going forward. She loved Jane as her friend and quite frankly if Jane were that way inclined she certainly would not kick her out of bed but Jane had made her stance very clear that that was never going to happen. This was fare enough and Maura could, in due course, bend her head around that shattered dream, however she was not going to stop seeing someone else or living her life just because Jane had a problem with it. It was becoming a question of how to limit the damage from here on while making her stance clear without jeopardising her entire friendship with Jane.

Maura had also deliberately not seen Olivia during this time. Olivia had a knack of making the world spin for Maura, not in a profound 'she is the one' kind of way but definitely in a 'feeling the earth move and then all rational thought disappears' kind of way.

Come the following Wednesday, just before lunch Maura was expecting Korsack to come and collect the result of a rape kit she had run on a deceased victim when she heard the ping of the elevator followed by unfamiliar footsteps coming down the corridor. They had the distinct resonance of hard soles characteristic of female shoes. At first she held her breath in both panic and anticipation that it might be Jane coming down to say she had come to her senses or deliver another tirade. However from years of familiarity she soon ruled out Jane, identifying the footsteps as belonging to someone more confident and forthright than Jane.

When the strides had come to a halt in the doorway and Maura turned from her computer screen she was not too surprised to find the alluring Olivia Benson leaning against the door frame with a basket in hand and a seductive smirk on her face.

Maura was about to protest and reiterate her excuse for why she could not possibly do lunch when Olivia held up her hand to stop her speaking.

"You said you were too busy to come out for lunch. I know. But a girl has to eat so I thought I'd bring lunch to you and I promise the moment you tell me to leave I will."

Maura wondered how anyone ever said no to Olivia's charm. Her assistant had gone out to lunch and having Jane and Olivia bump into each other again was realistically very unlikely given Jane's apparent insistence that Korsack be their intermediary. Truth be told, Maura could do with a little break and a modicum of a distraction from her incessant worry about Jane.

"Okay," she said. "Give me two seconds." She pressed save on the report she had been working on and attached it to an email for Korsack and cc'd Jane. She knew neither of them read their email if they could help it but at least she would have done her part.

Olivia watched her from the door as she cleared her desk. Finally she looked up at Olivia and waved a hand pointing at the chair on the other side of her desk. Olivia pushed herself off from the door frame she was still leaning against patiently waiting for her invitation. She then ceremoniously placed the basket down on the table in front of Maura.

Maura, unable to contain her curiosity immediately sneaked a peak. Her face lifted with delight. "Mmm, what do you have here?" She pulled out a parcel of neatly wrapped cold meat. "Parma ham! Oh how lovely! And cheese. An assortment with biscuits." Maura was so busy admiring the contents of the basket that she did not realise that Olivia had come round to her side of the desk and was standing quite close behind her. "You brought quite a feast. You must be hungry," Maura said, trailing off at the end as she finally looked round to see the look in Olivia's eyes.

"I am," Olivia purred as she closed the half a foot gap between her and Maura, causing Maura to turn and back up against her desk while Olivia's thigh came to rest pressed up against Maura's sex. "But not for ham or cheese." Olivia bent down slightly and slid her thumbs and forefingers under Maura's knee high skirt and pushed the cloth up in a smooth movement, never breaking eye contact.

"Olivia!" Maura started to protest.

"Sh!" Olivia said as she hooked Maura's knickers with her forefingers and ripped them down in one smooth motion leaving them pooled at her ankles. Maura instinctively stepped out of them with one foot widening her stance leaving the other grounded to keep her balance.

"I'm hungry al-right, but not or food," Olivia said as she kneeled in front of Maura, and pushed her skirt up further to above her waist once more.

"Olivia, not here. I can't..." Maura's words died on her lips as the cool morgue air hit her hot centre when Olivia pushed her legs apart with a primal force that was echoed by the look in Olivia's eyes. If Maura had not known better she would have thought that Olivia was about to devour her.

Without waiting for permission, Olivia thrust her tongue deep between her folds eliciting a moan that Maura at first did not recognise as her own.

"You are so wet," Olivia purred between her thighs.

"Oh God!" Maura moaned again as Olivia thrust into her with her strong supple tongue once more. "Oh God Olivia!" Her voice was hoarse and throaty betraying the instant arousal that coursed through her body as she tilted her hips to allow Olivia more access. Like a missile targeting system Maura's acute mind powered by the 160+ I.Q. honed in on what Olivia was doing to her clit. Unable to concentrate or worry about anything or anyone else who might or might not walk in on them, she pleaded: "Oh God, please, Olivia. Take me."

Olivia pulled away and looked up at Maura teasingly. "Oh, now you want me?" Olivia ran her thumb over Maura's clit sending shivers through her body. "What do you want?" Olivia whispered. "Tell me."

Maura's entire body was rigid with anticipation. She wanted Olivia to take her, hard and almost brutally on the desk. "Please, Olivia." She could hardly get the words out.

"What do you want?"

"Please," Maura tried again.

"Tell me what you want." Olivia lowered her head towards Maura's core, retaining eye contact as she went.

"Oh, God," Maura hissed as Olivia hovered millimetres from her clit.

"Tell me what you want." Olivia commanded in a whisper.

Maura could feel her cool breath on her wet sex. Maura had to grip the desk behind her with all her might to stop herself ramming Olivia's mouth onto her clit. "Please!" she begged. "Fuck me!"

Olivia needed no more encouragement. She pulled Maura's clit hard into her mouth and then plunged two fingers deep inside her, following shortly thereafter with a few moderated thrusts into Maura's core, expertly caressing Maura's clit to a heightened sensitivity from which she knew Maura would soon catapult into a crescendo of orgasm. She was not wrong.

Maura let out a loud moan that risked waking the dead as it echoed through the vacuous morgue as she came in Olivia's mouth.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Maura's hips to steady her and to ensure she kept her lips plastered to Maura's core while Maura rod out the last convulsions or her orgasm. When Olivia was sure that Maura had enjoyed the last of the tremors she stood up and planted a soft kiss on Maura's mouth, forcing Maura to open her eyes and look at her.

Maura licked the salty taste of her own juices off her lips. "Oh Christ, Olivia."

"Sh!" Olivia said as she placed a gentle finger on Maura's lips. "Don't analyse. It happened. No one saw. It was good. That is all."

Maura could see the kind affection in Olivia's eyes as she watched Olivia pull down her skirt for her and back away swiftly as new footsteps were heard approaching.

Maura's brain had been reduced to swimming in treacle and she only just managed to recover her knickers which were still lying on the floor and secure them into a tight fist a split second before her new assistant, James, rounded the corner into the morgue.

James instantly stopped in his stride, sensing he was interrupting something. "Oh, I didn't know you had company Dr Isles."

When Maura did not answer Olivia cut in. "No, you are not interrupting. I was just dropping off some food for Dr Isles. I unfortunately can't stay."

By then Maura had regained a little of her composure. "Yes, that's right. I was just seeing O.. Detective Benson out."

Olivia turned and headed past the young apprentice into the hall, followed by Maura close on her heals. As the elevator pinged it's arrival Olivia turned and placed a soft kiss on Maura's cheek and whispered swiftly in her ear, "Leave the knickers off, and think of me". Then louder for the benefit of the apprentice who was surreptitiously watching them from his vantage point at the door she added, "I hope I got all the right treats you had wished for."

"You did more than that, thanks Detective," Maura answered before the elevator doors closed between them.

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

By Friday evening Maura was beginning to get a bit edgy, pissed off even, at Jane's apparent pigheaded self-centredness. When it was time to leave she threw off her scrubs and grabbed her coat and headed up to Jane's office with the view to give her a piece of her mind. However, when she got there she found only Korsack still behind his desk thumbing though a stack of case files.

Korsack watched as Maura capitulate like a frustrated child. "I know it is none of my business, but whatever is going on between you two, I'd appreciate it if you could sort it out so Jane can stop chewing my ear in displaced anger."

"She's upset?" Maura asked surprised.

"Is she upset?" Korsack echoed. "We have had the lead-up to World War 3 in this office for two weeks now."

"Oh," Maura said plainly.

"So please do us all a favour and make up."

"How am I supposed to make up with her if she deliberately avoids me and I don't know where to find her."

Korsack hesitated for a moment, weighing two evils.

"Okay, if I tell you where to find her, you did not hear it from me. You got the information through divine intervention, I don't care, but not from me." He watched Maura to make sure she understood. "Deal?" He pushed. "I know you can't lie. So a deal is a deal."

Maura hesitated and rocked on the balls of her feet in her usual childlike fashion which meant she was being pressed into an uncomfortable situation. "Deal," she finally agreed.

"She is staying at 220 Huntington Avenue. It's a little run down motel between Cumberland Street and Massachusetts Avenue. My guess is she will be in the nearest bar and probably has been their since 5pm."

Maura raised her eyebrows.

"She was a little tightly strung this afternoon. I told her to head out early."

Maura was about to start on about how irresponsible that is when she suddenly realised it was as much her own fault as Korsack's. "Thanks" she nodded, turned on her heal and left.

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Maura eventually located the Hotel. Her heart sank that her friend has had to resort to staying in a place like this. It was not that it was particularly awful or anything. It was just basic and certainly no comparison to her apartment. She was sure that Frankie nor Jane's mother would have allowed her to stay there if they had known. The chances are Jane had not told them that she was not staying at Maura, probably because she would not have known how to explain her reasons.

The young man in reception was friendly enough. When she enquired about Jane his face instantly changed. "You mean the crabby cop! Yeah, she is here. In room 255. Help yourself but I suggest you wear a bulletproof vest."

Maura approached room 255 cautiously. She was carrying a six-pack of Belgian beer which she knew Jane was particularly fond of. She knocked on the door and then stood, hiding behind the wall holding the beer out in view of the peep hole in the door so Jane could see it. At first there was no reply. She could hear the TV was on inside. She knocked again and was about to give up suspecting that Jane must be out at a bar as Korsack had said when she heard the familiar raspy voice coming from inside.

"Go away."

She had to smile. She could picture Jane slumped on the bed watching some stupid talk show program eating psychedelic MSG enriched cheese puff feeling very sorry for herself.

She knocked again.

The door flew open only seconds later. Maura could not help wincing and holding her breath with her eyes shut.

"Maura what are you doing?"

When Maura opened her eyes her breath caught at the sight of a very sexy looking Jane in her grey sweat pants and a white vest with her hair loosely cascaded onto her shoulder.

"What does it look like? I brought you some beer." Maura recovered quickly. "I noticed there wasn't a decent bar within a good few miles from here."

"I do not want visitors."

"I guessed that. So I brought you beer instead."

Jane took the beer that Maura was still holding out towards her and went inside flinging the door shut behind her. Maura acted quickly and managed to get her foot in the door before it closed. Jane turned back towards the door and glared at Maura irritatedly.

"So you just going to take my beer and shut the door in my face."

"Yes," Jane said.

Maura took that to be the invitation and pushed past Jane into the tiny dishevelled hotel room.

"Oh my God, Jane!"

"Not another word about my room, okay, or I'll physically throw you out."

Maura inspected the bed from a distance. "You know how many peop.."

"Maura! Not another word, I'm serious." Jane interrupted firmly. "You came _here_ uninvited."

Maura stopped talking. She turned back towards Jane and they looked at each other for a long moment. Maura knew there was so much to be said but she did not know how to start. Her plan had not extended beyond seeing Jane and making contact. Finally, admitting this challenge being too great even for her and wanting to avoid the risk of doing more damage to their friendship Maura broke the tense silence. "I had better go."

She headed to the door.

"Why did you come?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." Maura lied. Before she opened the door she turned, "You know it does not have to be like this. You are welcome in my apartment as you are my life. The choice is yours."

Jane knew that Maura meant what she said. On reflection Maura had not really done anything wrong. Jane knew that if it was not for her own guilt over watching Maura and Olivia from the shadows that night after what was her appalling initial reaction to Maura's revelation , she would probably have stayed. To this day she did not know why she reacted so badly or why Maura being gay was such a shock to her, nor could she understand her reaction to what she witnessed that night.

She looked at her friend and instantly knew how much she must be hurting. Jane realised she was being a real arse. Even if she had trouble adjusting to Maura and the idea of Maura and Olivia seeing each other she knew that what she was putting her friend through right now was uncalled for. It was her own guilt and conflict to blame, not Maura. If anything Maura had tried to be very respectful about Jane's space and certainly was doing her best to shield Jane from exposure to Olivia and their relationship.

"You know, you could come home with me tonight and I could cook us a hot meal and you could watch some decent channels and then sleep, more comfortably than you have in days," Maura gestured at the rickety bed.

At the thought of enjoying a warm meal Jane's tummy rumbled. They both smiled. "What would you cook?" Jane asked sheepishly. She suddenly remembered the numerous comfortable evenings she had spent with her friend over the past five years.

"I was planning a light garlic, Olive oil and Parmasan pasta served with a bowl of salad."

"Sounds good." Jane said.

"Well, then go tell that pimple-faced boy on reception you won't be staying the night. I'll meet you downstairs in about 15 minutes." Maura did not wait for a response, in case Jane changed her mind.

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Within a couple of days Maura was pleased to see that Jane had settled into the old routine of comfortably staying at Maura's however, Maura suspected that the harmony was quite superficial and inevitably linked to the obvious absence of Olivia from their day to day routine. So when Olivia rang and suggested she came round on Saturday night and cooked Maura dinner, Maura could feel her pulse quicken and her brow grow damp – not from excitement as much as from trepidation about how she was going to handle that prospect with Jane staying there. In an attempt to deflect, Maura suggested a night out on a date instead even though every nerve in her body yearned to have Olivia all to herself in the privacy of her own apartment. On top of that she could hear the disappointment in Olivia's voice and silently chastised herself for not being able to be more assertive with Jane.

Finally Saturday came. Maura had worked hard to avoid conversations with Jane about plans for the weekend and was relieved to find that Jane was out for most of the day. She secretly hoped to slip out for the evening before Jane got back from her marathon Gym session.

However, at 6.30pm Maura heard Jane enter the apartment while Maura was still applying the last touches to her make-up and don the selected jewellery pieces she had carefully chosen for the occasion.

Jane entered carrying a couple of hot pizzas, a six pack of cold beers, a well chosen bottle of red wine according to Maura's tastes and the latest action adventure DVD on sale at the local store.

"Hey Maur, sorry I'm late but there was a queue at the store," Jane shouted through the apartment as she shoved the door closed behind her with her hip.

Maura examined herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom and took a deep breath to fortify herself before she headed into the lounge.

Jane, having heard Maura's footsteps behind her turned beaming a broad grim and holding out the prize bottle of wine. Instantly, as Jane noticed Maura's smart tight-fitting skirt suit and make-up her face fell. "My guess is you are not dressed like that to watch DVDs with me tonight."

Maura shook her head.

"Oh well. That's Okay. More for me," Jane tried to cover-up the disappointment and made a show of flopping down on the couch and digging into the Pizza.

"Okay, well. Enjoy your DVD. I'll see you later." Maura said.

Jane did not reply but mumbled something through a mouthful pretending to be very busy devouring the pizza.

As Maura closed the door behind her, leaving Jane to the apartment by herself. Jane put the pizza down instantly having lost her appetite. How could she have been so naive to assume Maura would be spending Saturday night with her. She should have known better. Maura was probably going out with _that_ woman.

As she sat back in the taxi waiting for it to take her to the restaurant where she was to meet Olivia, Maura could not help feeling a little dejected that Jane did not even bother to ask her where she was going. She seemed to be only interested in her pizza and DVD. She did not even say she looked nice.

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

The dinner with Olivia went really well. Maura was surprised how easy it was to talk to Olivia. Maura had been on enough tense dates to know that just because there was a strong physical attraction between two people did not mean they were conversationally compatible.

Once they had shared a delicately crafted crème brûlée and Olivia had gallantly fit the bill, Maura knew the awkward moment had drawn near when Olivia would want to go back to Maura's apartment.

Olivia hailed a cab and jokingly asked: "Your place or mine?"

"Actually can we go to yours for a change?" Maura asked sheepishly. This stopped Olivia in her tracks. "Mine?" Olivia was clearly thrown by this suggestion. "You realise mine is a hotel room in a not very good budget hotel," Olivia insisted.

"I am not precious," Maura offered in her defence.

"No. You might not be precious but you are a forensic pathologist with acute hygiene issues, which by the way I fully understand. Even I have developed issues in this line of work."

"I'll be fine," Maura reassured Olivia.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Okay, if you are sure."

Maura nodded and smiled trying to subdue her own uncertainty.

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Olivia swiped her key-card to the door to her hotel room and allowed Maura to enter first. In a way she was glad she was staying in a hotel and not taking Maura back to her flat. At least they do the rooms in the hotel – one of the few luxuries she enjoyed while being away from home – coming back to a nice clean made up bed, even if she frequently had to stay out all night on the job, at least she knew the bed was there waiting for her.

Maura entered and glanced around then she turned and gave Olivia a reassuring smile. "Nice room."  
Olivia entered and closed the door gently behind her. "You sure?" She asked.

Maura put her bad down on the table gently and then approached Olivia pushing her into the door gently and planted a kiss on Olivia's soft lips in response to her question. Olivia took this to be the sign and picked Maura up and carried her to the bed. Olivia gently Sat Maura on the bed and kneeling in front of her without breaking their kiss. Then she gently kissed Maura's jawline up to her ear and down into her neck. Suddenly she was aware that this gently trail of kisses did not seem to have the usual melting effect on Maura. When she pulled away she found a very rigid looking Maura, eyes wide open obviously trying to make as little contact as possible with her surroundings.

"You Okay?" Olivia asked worried that her dinner might not have agreed with her.

"Actually, no. Do you know how many bodily fluids an infra-red lamp is likely to reveal on this bed?"

"Maura. I knew this was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I thought I could do this and I probably could as long as we did not have to touch anything in the room."

"And how exactly do you proposed we do that?" Olivia half suppressed a laugh at the absurdity of the suggestion.

Maura suddenly realised what she was saying and laughed too. "Honestly I would probably be much better making love outdoors than I am in here. I'm really sorry."

Olivia took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Well it was worth a try I suppose." Maura squeezed back.

"Look I get that you do not want me to come back to your place tonight for one reason or another. I guess it must be something to do with your friend Jane." Olivia began.

Maura started to protest but Olivia gently put a finger on her lips. "It's Okay. I understand. And you should have the choice whether to have me back at yours or not. I am sorry I have to stay in a hotel, but I get it and it is fine. However, I am not going to let this ruin our evening so I going to call us a taxi and I am going to take you home.. and before you panic, I won't come up but at least we would have ended the evening on a nice drive together. Ok?"

Maura nodded.

Once in the taxi the rhythmic street lights bathing the interior of the taxi seemed to calm Maura down. She was beginning to really like this woman sitting next to her gently but discretely holding her hand. She glanced up at the strong silhouette of her profile. Olivia was entertaining, hot as fuck and kind too. This felt almost too good to be true. Maura was on the edge of throwing caution to the wind and asking Olivia back to hers but then she remembered the awkward moment in the kitchen the last time Jane and Olivia met and she could not degrade their evening even more by asking Olivia to sneak into her apartment and then sneak out early all to avoid an awkward moment with Jane.

Olivia caught her staring. "What?"

"Nothing," Maura said suddenly shy at having been caught.

"Seriously, what? There is something on your mind," Olivia pressed.

"I guess I just don't want this evening to end," Maura admitted and then almost instantly regretted having said that because the answer was so obvious but she could just not face being in that position with Jane in the morning again.

Olivia studied her expression then smiled. "I have an idea."  
She tapped on the perspex separating them from the taxi driver. "Change of plan. Christopher Park please."

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Olivia and Maura walked slowly along the water's edge in Christopher Park admiring the beautiful lights reflecting of the water's surface. It truly was one of the most romantic spots in Boston. There was a slight chill in the air and Olivia misinterpreted the shiver that visibly ran down Maura's spine as a chill and galantly draped her soft faux leather jacket around her shoulder. The real origin of the shiver was the thought of being out here in the park with Olivia and Olivia taking her in her arms and kissing her deeply.

By the time they reached the trellis Olivia was holding Maura's hand. Suddenly Maura stopped. Olivia looked back at her concerned. "Maura? You ok? What's wrong?"

Maura shook her head. "Kiss me," she said softly.

Olivia looked puzzled.

"Please, kiss me." Maura said again.

Olivia suddenly seemed to catch up and turned back taking both Maura cheeks in her hand and then bent down and kissed her deeply.

Olivia knew Maura was always very private and did not really believe in showing affection in public so this sudden bold demand for affection was a welcome surprise.

When they finally broke for air Maura spotted a wooden bench to the side of the trellis walk way. They had been out in the park for about half an hour and so far they had not spotted any other walkers. The trellis was rarely devoid of it's usual lights but since it was out of season the only illumination was being provided by the moon and the lights in the distance reflecting on the water. Maura led Olivia to the bench and made her sit down. Then she lifted her skirt slightly which allowed her to slip a leg on either side of Olivia's as she sat down straddling Olivia's lap. She bent down and kissed Olivia deeply.

What started off as a long slow kiss soon rose to a frenzied, deep hungry kiss.  
"Maura," Olivia broke the kiss breathlessly, "You are playing with fire. I do not know how long I can keep my hands off of you."

Maura nipped Olivia's ear. "Then don't."

Olivia pulled away wanting to see Maura's eye, unsure she heard her correctly.

There was no mistaking the look Maura's eye; They were alive with need.

"Maura?" Olivia ventured.

"Do it." Maura took hold of Olivia's hand and after planting a passionate kiss on the inside of her palm guided her hand between her legs and up her skirt.

Olivia spread her own legs a little, there by spreading Maura's legs wider too allowing her more access. Olivia gently ran her fingers over Maura's silk panties. They were wet. She then gently slipped a finger tip under the side seam of Maura's panties feeling the soft gentle flesh of her outer labia. She gently continued to explore Maura's hot soft moist flesh, eventually sliding a finger up and down the soft wet centre. Maura moaned softly. Then she leaned in and whispered in Olivia's ear: "Yes. Please. Fuck me!"

With that Olivia plunged her finger deep into Maura's hot core. Her hand instantly getting drenched with Maura's juices.

"Yes, take me." Maura began to rock and Olivia matched her rhythm as she pumped into her making sure to have as much contact as possible with her clit. Olivia knew it would not be long before Maura came and she had to fight every instinct to tease Maura and draw her orgasm out longer. However, she sensed now was not the time.

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

It was well after 1am when Maura sneaked back into her apartment to find Jane fast asleep on the couch with a fall out of empty beer bottles and empty pizza boxes around her not unlike if a bomb had hit the living room. Maura was always quite surprised by how sweet and childlike Jane looked when she was asleep and as a result she was not able to remain irritated by the mess that was now her living room. She quietly fetched a blanket from her room and gently draped it over Jane before she retired to her bed.

Maura did not bother to put on the light in her room, not wanting to have bright light break the euphoric spell that still engulfed her from her evening with Olivia.

She stripped off her clothes and for once just left them lying on the chair in the corner before she slipped in between her silk sheets, naked.

In the darkness she replayed the scene from the park in her mind's eye, and all over again she felt herself getting wet. She began to touch herself; something she was not in the habit of doing. It seemed that since she had met Olivia there were a few things she was doing that would have been very out of character previously. In fact, she could hardly believe she had let Olivia fuck her in the park, in public like that, let alone she be the one who instigated it.

Within what seemed like only a few short seconds she found her self plummeting over the edge into blissful orgasm once more.

She was about to drift off into post coital bliss when she heard something at her door. She opened her eyes to find Jane stumbling into her room.

"Maura, you're back. I did not hear you get in." Jane was clearly not fully awake, or was that just drunk.

"Yes, Jane I'm back."

With that Jane flopped on Maura's bed next to her and within seconds seemed to have fallen fast asleep again.

Maura felt suddenly wide awake, her heart pumping in her ears. She was acutely aware that she was naked with only a thin silk sheet separating her from Jane who was now snuggling in closer and then draped her arm across Maura's torso.

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia, Jane & Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual content. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Maura stared into the darkness for some time the previous evening, unable to move and hardly able to breath for fear of waking Jane and her becoming conscious how she was holding Maura in a rather compromising embrace. At the same time Maura was fighting off intoxicating images of how one compromising situation such as this could dissolve into so much more in so many different ways. Just at the point Maura was sure she could not tolerate any more temptation and she was sure she would crack and give in and do something she would regret, Jane rolled over, releasing her grip on Maura and freeing Maura to move. Maura grabbed the opportunity to get up and get dressed in her pjs. At this point, standing in the darkness of her own room, looking down on Jane sweetly curled in her bed that she contemplated going to sleep on her couch for fear of giving in to temptation anyway. However, on reflection if would be just as awkward having to explain to Jane what she was doing in Maura's bed and Maura on the couch. So, Maura resolved to get back into bed but made sure she put as much distance between her and Jane and curled up on a small corner on of her mattress facing away from Jane.

The next morning Maura woke at her normal time – 5am. However, finding Jane still in situ in her bed, rather than pick up her book and read before lazily falling back to sleep as she would normally do for a few hours on a weekend, Maura jumped up out of bed and went to have a shower down the hall in the guest bathroom so as not to wake Jane.

Half an hour later Maura stood in the kitchen sipping her black espresso, not quite sure what she was going to do for 4 and a half hours before she had to meet Olivia. The one thing she knew was that she did not want to have the morning after conversation with Jane. It would not be a real morning after conversation, she knew that, but she knew Jane would want to know where she had bean – a truth that Maura did not relish having to share and Maura also did not have the heart to explain that she was planning on being out the whole of Sunday as well with Olivia.

So Maura finished her coffee and slipped out quietly. She hailed a taxi and without thinking directed it to Christopher Park.

Once there she retraced her steps she had taken the night before with Olivia. It was hard to believe, now in broad daylight that her and Olivia had been walking there arm in arm – so openly affectionate. When she got to the bench where she let, no instructed Olivia to take her, she could feel her cheeks light-up crimson.

Finally she decided to take a slow stroll to Olivia's hotel. With any luck she would find a single coffee shop that opened early on a Sunday.

* * *

_**For an early preview of the next chapter check out my website:**_

_**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/who-y ou-are**_

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my website if you'd like to read more._**


End file.
